I Thought I Was Happy
by Chibi Pan-Chan
Summary: Pan is getting married,but not to her tru love.The only man she ever wished for,could never be hers.So Pan moved on,not willing to wait for Trunks any longer.She thought she could love again,she thought she could forget about him,she thought she was happy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT so don't sue me.**

A/N: I'm new to writing fan fiction so please bear with me. If you can help me improve I'll really appreciate it. Thankz Oh yeah, in this fic they are not sayains, sorry about that. Chibi Pan-Chan

**Prologue**

Pan was standing at the wedding alter with the one she loved dearly, with a sad smile plastered on her face. No one noticed that she was unhappy deep down inside. The day had finally come, she was getting married. She held the heart of the man standing before her, yet he did not hold hers, at least not in its entirety. Although she loved him, she wasn't really in love with him. She was in love with the one she could never have, Trunks Briefs.

She and Trunks had been friends since childhood. Pan loved him for as long as she could remember. She knew it wasn't fair for her signifcant other that she had feelings for another man, but what could she do? The sad truth was that Trunks never saw her as more than just a little sister, his best friend's niece, and a shoulder he could lean on.

**Brief Flashback**

As Pan got older, she realized that Trunks would never be interested in her the way she would have wanted him to. He was always on dates with different girls, not knowing that he was breaking the heart of someone who truly cared about him. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but he did. What made it worse was the fact that she never had the guts to tell him how she felt.

She kept her feelings bottled up inside, and she felt weak. She knew she couldn't just wait around for him to notice her, so she began dating. Pan was never really too fond of dating but she really didn't have any other option if she wanted to get over Trunks. One day she was heading over to Capsule Corp to hang out with Bra, one of her best friends, and Trunks' sister.

While she and Bra were in the middle of a conversation, the doorbell rang, and Bra went to go get it. In the meantime, Pan thought she would head upstairs and say hi to Trunks. She opened his room door, and the sight before her ripped her heart in two. It was one thing to know that Trunks fooled around with many girls, but to actually see it right before your very eyes, was a different case.

There he was, in the middle of sexual intercourse, with a pretty blonde that she could never compete with. Not being able to take what was happening she quickly apologized and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, and out of the Briefs' household. She ran until she was a good distance away from there, from him. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable. She refused to cry one drop of tears for him, she refused to show weakness.

She stopped to look at her surroundings, she saw a cafe and decided to head in. She took a seat and rested her head against the cold granite counter. She was fighting back tears, but to no avail. She dropped the defenses she built around her heart and just sobbed to her heart's content. Everyone turned to look at her, but said nothing. They thought it best to leave her be, and she appreciated that.

On that very day, she met the man that made her already shattered heart heart throb and her palms sweaty. They met casually at that cafe, when he cautiously tapped the shoulder of a seemingly broken woman. He took a seat beside her and the two began making conversation. They exchanged numbers, agreed to go out on a date, and hit it off from there. Slowly, she picked up the remaining pieces of her heart, and gradually, he put it back together.

**Present Day**

She was getting married to her one and only, the peanut butter to her jelly, the glue that keeps her together, the last piece to the puzzle of her heart, David Fuller. The one she had met at the age of 19, three years ago. She wanted so desperatlely to be truly happy for once. She was happy of course, dont get the wrong idea. Though, she knew the one that she felt would make her truly happy, could never be hers. She just had to suck it up, and move on.

David Fuller was a very handsome man. He was 5'11, tanned skin, had brown hair, green eyes, and toned muscles, but not too buff. He was 23( a lot closer to Pan's age than Trunks), had a bachelors degree in business, and made more than enough money to provide for him and his soon-to-be family. He was every young girls dream guy, and Pan had him.

"**Do you, Pan Son, take David Fuller to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, til death due you part?"** she heard the priest say. **"I do." **Pan replied shakily, but happy nonetheless..

"**Do you, David Fuller, take Pan Son, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, til death due you part?" **the priest said. **"I do."** David said with eyes full of love.

"**I now pronounce you, husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride!"** With that being said, Pan threw her arms around David and gave him the most passionate kiss they ever experienced.

Little did they know that watching from afar was someone that loved Pan dearly. He had a fake smile drawn on his face, trying to be happy for the newlywed couple, but really wanting to get up and strangle the one that took his love away from him. This someone is nun other than, Trunks Briefs.

**2 years later**

"**This is all your fault, your lucky that I can hardly walk right now, but wait til I get my hands on you!" **Pan screamed. David cringed at how loud she was and at what she was saying, even though he knew she didn't really mean it.

"**Pan honey, you don't mean that, just sit down while I go get the car keys and find your bags."** David said assuringly. Pan was about to deliver her baby, and she was going through a hormonal rampage. David found his keys and grabbed her bags and packed them in the car.

He scooped up Pan in his arms, though she was still screaming meaningless threats at him. He drove as quickly as he could to the hospital without breaking the speed limit, the last thing he needed was to be pulled over while his wife was in labor.

They finally reached the hospital and right away they were ushered into a delivery room. Pan was changed into a hospital gown and she was ready to deliver. **"Okay Pan, do me a favor and push real hard"** one of the nurses said. Pan followed the instructions but she was in excruciating pain.

An hour later, sounds of a baby crying loudly could be heard throughout the hospital. **"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fuller! It's a girl!"** the doctor beamed. Dr. Young handed the young couple their newborn baby girl, and walked out of the room to give the family a moment alone.

"**She's so beautiful!" **Pan exclaimed with tears of joy flowing freely down her face. David noticed this and gently wiped the tears off her face, then kissing her forehead lightly. **"Just like you."** David said soothingly. Their newborn baby girl had green eyes and beautiful black hair. She had pouty lips and chubby cheeks. A few minutes later, the doctor walked back in.

"**Have you two decided on a name yet?"** he asked. David looked at Pan signaling for her to come up with a first name. **"I like the name Kiana, which will be her first name." **she said with her face lighting up. The doctor wrote it down. **"I like Chanel, that's going to be her middle name."** said David. The doctor smiled and quickly jotted it down.

"**Kiana Chanel Fuller, I like it!" **David exclaimed. Pan smiled and leant up and brought her lips to his. **"Me too baby, me too."** She reassured. They just sat there until the nurse walked in to bring Kiana to the nursery. For the first time since she has been married, she could say that she was genuinly happy. This was only the beginning of a wonderful life as a family. Or was it?

A/N: Ok so that's it for the prologue. I hoped you liked it. By the way this is a Trunks and Pan get together. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try and update as soon as i get a little feedback on how i am doing so far. Thankz Chibi Pan-Chan


	2. IMPORTANT! PLZ READ

**HEY GUYS, I DECIDED NOT TO FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY I PORTRAYED PAN AND TRUNKS IN THIS STORY. IT KINDA SOUNDED LIKE ALL THE OTHERS SO I'LL JUST BE WRITING A NEW T/P FIC. UNTIL NEXT FANFICTION REVIEWERS, LOL.**


End file.
